


Dancing

by mrsmischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More drabbles! You and Tom go out dancing this time.</p>
<p>No warnings, other than the mental images of him dancing. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

It was perhaps the best night of your life so far. Or at least one of the best. Easily.

You were surrounded by people, on the dance floor of your chosen club for the night. Your body was moving to the beat of the music, your hips swaying and limbs moving in a flowing, beautiful motion. Your eyes were closed, and your lips were curved into a radiant smile as the strobe lights with rainbow colours caressed your whole body. You loved every moment of it.

When a pair of arms wrapped around you from behind, you finally opened your eyes. You turned your head to see Tom, smiling just as brightly as you did. You wondered where he had disappeared, but now that he was back it didn't really matter. He gave you a quick kiss on the cheek, then moved slightly to be dancing opposite you.

Your eyes locked with his as you moved, body against body. His movements were almost too elegant for such a tall man, and you couldn't help but stare at him as he danced. He noticed your gaze, and a teasing wink and a bump of his hips followed, making you laugh. You two just really hit it off, in every level possible.

The next song playing made your eyes widen, and you raised your eyebrows at him. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned, and you saw his lips form the words "I went to request it from the DJ" but you had no chance of actually hear him say it over the loud music that invaded your ears and sounded in your body, playing your muscles and beating in your veins along with your heartbeat.

_"I know you don't get chance to take a break this often_   
_I know your life is speeding and it isn't stopping_   
_Here take my shirt and just go ahead and wipe up all the_   
_Sweat, sweat, sweat"_

Tom pulled you closer to him, grinding his body against yours to the rhythm of the music, and you were all smiles and wandering hands as you both lost yourselves to it. His lips found yours, and you sank into a soft, tender kiss, which after a while turned into a more passionate, wilder one and you began to move faster against each other, all breathless mouths and sweaty bodies. You ran your hands on his body, feeling the white shirt he was wearing cling to his skin, and smiled against his lips as the song faded away into a new one that you didn't recognize.

"We should do this more often," you told him as you took a small break to get something to drink.  
"Do what? Dance?" he asked, still catching his breath. He was surrounded by an aura of glowing happiness as he stood next to you, and the good mood was definitely infectious; your cheeks were aching from the constant smiling.  
"Yes!"  
"Oh, definitely. You free next weekend?"


End file.
